falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nursery Factory
The Factory is a location in the Nursery in 2253. Layout This is the production center for the GECKs. A conveyor belt winds its way around a variety of robotic arms that assemble the kits. At the end of the line is another conveyor belt that delivers the finished product to the distribution center below. Next to the assembly area is a huge chasm that has split the building in twain. The ruins of the testing center for the GECKs can be found here. On the opposite side of the chasm is the control center for the factory. A pair of lift tubes here leads to the distribution center below and the control tower access above. Central to the distribution center is a small train station with a side rail. Currently the side rail holds a flatbed car with a semi-truck upon it. The main rail holds a locomotive with a boxcar attached. The distribution center also acts as a warehouse for finished products and the parts required for their manufacture. Next to the warehouse are a series of robot charging stations and two lift tubes. The first lift connects to the upper level of the factory and the second to the power plant. When the player enters the factory he will find that it has been overrun by creeping vines. These plants have wound themselves throughout the machinery and are clogging up just about everything. The plants seem to be living off the seed packets intended for the GECKs. Inspection of the conveyor belts shows that the plants are currently winding their way along the belt toward the level below. Lodged among the plants is an unusual robo-brain shell. Instead of the usual housing that contains a human brain, this shell contains a sophisticated remote control apparatus. Careful inspection reveals that the remote control is removable and that a 'brain' module can then be inserted. Unfortunately, this shell has been severely damaged. Before the factory can be made operational the player will need to clear out the vines as well as restore power. One possible way to do this would be to use an herbicide (which can be obtained in the Garden). Another choice would be to burn them out. A controlled blaze (or maybe a flamethrower) would not damage most of the equipment here. However, just setting fire to the place would. The robo-shell is used by the main computer for inspection of the Nursery. It can be used remotely or, by having her 'brain' transferred into it, directly. The damage to the shell is severe and will require replacement of the motivational units. Also, the radio receiver will need to be replaced. Once this is accomplished the power cell can be replaced (or recharged) and the shell will function. As for the lower level, the main thing here will be to get the train system functional. Once power is restored to the factory the trains will start to recharge their power sources. However, the sealed doors will not open due to damage. The player will need to patch power to the door locks to get them to open. Appearances The Nursery Factory was to appear in Van Buren, Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. Factory